Mascolinismo
I cosiddetti movimenti maschili o gruppi della questione maschile[http://www.stradeonline.it/diritto-e-liberta/60-marco-faraci Parità per gli uomini. Dentro il tabù della questione maschile], a volte indicati con il termine mascolinismo oppure mascolismo (nel suo uso moderno, tradotto dall'inglese masculinism e masculism), o con quello abbreviato di MRA, MRM o MHRM (rispettivamente, Men's Rights Activism, Men's Rights Movement e Men's Human Rights Movement, ovvero Attivismo per i Diritti degli Uomini, Movimento per i Diritti degli Uomini e Movimento per i Diritti Umani degli Uomini) Men's Human Rights Movement - AVfM Reference Wiki, accesso 2015-04-11 si riferiscono al movimento sociale, politicamente e religiosamente trasversale, per i diritti degli uomini e la loro rivendicazione nella sfera sociale.[http://www.uomini3000.it/188.htm Uomini 3000: Principi] Il Gran dizionario terminologico dell'Ufficio del Québec della lingua francese, definisce il termine «mascolinismo» come designante il «movimento che si preoccupa della condizione maschile». Il movimento mascolista (da non confondere con i termini, a volte associati dai detrattori del movimentoArthur Brittan (1989). Masculinity and Power. Wiley. p. 4. ISBN 978-0-631-14167-9. Retrieved 11 May 2013. "Masculinism is the ideology that justifies and naturalizes male domination. As such it is the ideology of patriarchy. Masculinism takes it for granted that there is a fundamental difference between men and women, it assumes that heterosexuality is normal, it accepts without question the sexual division of labour, and it sanctions the political and dominant role of men in the public and private spheres", "maschilismo" e "misoginia", che invece sono considerate forme di sessismo) crede nell'uguaglianza dei sessi e combatte le varie forme di discriminazione contro gli uomini. Esso ritiene che i diritti del genere maschile eterosessuale (ma anche omosessuale ) siano stati eccessivamente sacrificati o criminalizzati dalla cultura occidentale, nonché dalla giurisprudenza dominante (ad esempio nel diritto di famiglia o in altri ambiti), in nome di un femminismo non egualitario, da essi ritenuto suprematista e anti-maschile, contro cui questi gruppi invece si battono, o, in alternativa, da parte di un sentimento ginocentrico della società . I precursori del movimento sono considerati pensatori spesso definiti come antifemministi (come anche molti esponenti di religioni e culture tradizionali del passato), che talvolta hanno però difeso la peculiarità e i diritti degli uomini, come il politico e studioso socialista Ernest Belfort Bax, i filosofi Arthur Schopenhauer, Otto Weininger, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Auguste Comte e Friedrich Nietzsche, l'anarchico Pierre-Joseph Proudhon, il fondatore della psicoanalisi Sigmund Freud e molti altri; in antichità, il filosofo e scienziato Aristotele fu il principale sostenitore teorico e razionale della differenza biologica tra i sessi, nonché del suo valore instrinseco all'interno della specie umana.Clack, Beverley (1999). Misogyny in the Western Philosophical Tradition: A Reader. New York: Routledge. pp. 95–241. ISBN 0415921821. Ma è solo con l'avanzare del femminismo e la "parità" dei sessi, che il mascolinismo emerge come reazione al femminismo radicale (rappresentato ad esempio nel separatismo femminista o nel femminismo lesbico) che, sempre secondo molti mascolinisti, vorrebbe di fatto una inversione forzosa dei ruoli tradizionali, portando quindi l'uomo ad essere considerato un soggetto inferiore tra i due sessi, denigrando e nullificando l'identità maschile. Oggi illustri rappresentanti sono Warren Farrell (ex femminista), Glenn Sacks e il poeta pacifista Robert Bly. A tematiche dei movimenti maschili, pur non facendone parte esplicitamente, sono stati associati occasionalmente anche giornalisti come Paolo Barnard o Massimo Fini.[http://ragionimaschili.blogspot.it/2011/11/antimodernismo-e-questione-maschile.html Antimodernismo e questione maschile] Negli Stati Uniti, numerosi contributi in favore della causa maschile e di critica al femminismo moderno vengono da Christina Hoff Sommers che periodicamente illustra nei suoi articoli, interventi pubblici e tramite il web, dati e ricerche che "decostruiscono" quelli che lei definisce veri e propri "miti" della propaganda femminista, considerati reali dalla maggior parte della società. Nonostante sia portatrice di un "femminismo razionale", il suo lavoro viene solitamente disconosciuto ed avversato dalla maggioranza dei "collettivi" di donne, arrivando persino al boicottaggio di alcune sue conferenze. Discriminazione contro gli uomini Alcuni esempi di discriminazione contro gli uomini, citati dal movimento mascolista per i diritti degli uomini sono: * Solo gli uomini devono combattere e morire nelle guerre (specie dove vige la coscrizione obbligatoria, con alcune eccezioni). * Gli uomini fanno la maggioranza dei lavori sporchi e pericolosi. La stragrande maggioranza delle morti a causa di incidenti sul lavoro colpisce gli uomini. * Discriminazione riguardo l'affidamento dei figli in caso di divorzio. Le corti decidono quasi sempre in favore delle donne. * Gli uomini vengono descritti come violenti e spesso si ascrive esclusivamente a loro la responsabilità di nuove fattispecie di crimini ad hoc, come il femminicidio, negando le cause socio-psicologiche dei fenomeni e negando il corrispettivo di violenza femminile (omicidi di uomini e bambini da parte di donne); gli uomini vengono inoltre criminalizzati a livello culturale e morale (tanto da considerare talvolta una loro "estinzione", come un non-danno o un beneficio) in maniera eccessiva e con accanimento, a volte derisi in maniera gratuita sui mass media (cosiddetto "male bashing")[http://www.politikon.it/modules/news/article.php?item_id=274 Male-bashing] * Le donne possono andare in pensione prima degli uomini (ancora oggi in Italia). * Gli uomini muoiono 5 anni prima delle donne; questa differenza è aumentata con i servizi sanitari moderni, rivelando disparità. The men’s health gap: men must be included in the global health equity agenda|accesso = 2015-04-11|sito = www.who.int}} * Gli stati impongono “quote rosa” di donne, ma solo ai vertici delle aziende e della politica, mai nelle miniere o nelle acciaierie. * Una madre può non riconoscere un figlio. Un padre non ha lo stesso diritto. Addirittura, minorenni sono stati condannati a pagare mantenimenti a pedofile condannate per averli abusati. * La maggioranza dei centri anti-violenza non assiste le vittime maschili di violenza domestica . * A parità di reato gli uomini ricevono pene 63% più severe e le donne hanno il doppio delle possibilità di non essere incarcerate se colpevoli. * Gli uomini sono : ** il 93% dei morti sul lavoro ** il 79% delle vittime di suicidio ** il 79% delle vittime di omicidio ** il 99.99% dei morti in servizio militare ** il 50% delle vittime di violenza domestica ** il 50% delle vittime di stupro Obiettivi del Movimento per i Diritti degli Uomini * Eguaglianza fra diritti riproduttivi maschili e femminili: • Vero affido condiviso in caso di separazione (eguali tempi di frequentazione; mantenimento diretto dei figli); • Riconoscimento dei diritti di congedo di paternità e/o adozione; • Tutela della paternità nelle leggi e nella costituzione, al pari della maternità; • Istituzione del reato di frode di paternità; • Istituzione del reato di impedimento doloso delle cure parentali; • Protezione effettiva per i bambini vittime di alienazione genitoriale e/o riconoscimento del diritto di intervento del genitore alienato ai sensi dell’art. 54 c.p qualora la magistratura sia inadempiente; • Effettuazione test del DNA per ogni nascita o qualora richiesto da un genitore; • Possibilità di rinunciare alla paternità nel periodo in cui alla donna è concesso di ricorrere all’aborto; • Avviso al padre e possibilità di diventare genitore unico del bambino se la madre sceglie di dare in adozione il figlio alla nascita. * Estensione dei centri, dei servizi telefonici, dei rifugi e degli sportelli antiviolenza – che attualmente assistono solo donne – anche agli uomini, in modo che aiutino persone e famiglie con problemi di violenza indipendentemente dal sesso; * Abolizione della coscrizione militare maschile forzata in tutti gli Stati; * Parità tra uomini e donne nell’età pensionabile; * Estensione delle Commissioni Pari Opportunità anche agli uomini in egual numero; * Stop alle discriminazioni dette “positive” (quote rosa, parcheggi rosa, pensioni rosa, vagoni rosa, posti a sedere per sole donne, incentivi per sole donne, etc.) e sostituzione con l’istituzione di comitati etici/osservatori sulle discriminazioni nei posti di lavoro, formati in egual numero da uomini e da donne, che abbiano la facoltà di multare gli atteggiamenti sessisti nell’assunzione e nel salario a parità di merito, di sforzo e di lavoro; * Cambiamento delle norme sessiste all’interno dei regolamenti delle compagnie di trasporti (si veda ad esempio il caso della British Airways , che permette alle donne di sedersi in aereo accanto a minorenni non accompagnati ma lo nega agli uomini, per norme anti-pedofilia che andrebbero ampliate anche agli adulti di sesso femminile, o dei vagoni “per sole donne” , presenti anche in Italia sulla linea Venezia-Monaco), che andrebbero sostituite con la presenza intensificata di forze dell’ordine nei luoghi in cui si è riscontrato un elevato tasso di violenza, per la protezione di tutti i cittadini e non solo di quelli appartenenti ad uno specifico sesso; * Stop alla richiesta di motivazione per l’assunzione di un maschio nella scelta di due persone di sesso diverso con pari qualificazione ; * Stop incentivi assuzioni per sole donne (il suicidio per ragioni economiche rappresenta un fenomeno quasi esclusivamente maschile (95%) , inoltre in Europa la diminuzione dell’occupazione maschile è generalizzata: tra il 2008 e il 2013, la dinamica occupazionale europea è stata caratterizzata da un calo del 4,4% per gli uomini, e dalla sostanziale tenuta a livello dell’occupazione femminile, diminuita di appena lo 0,4% . Infine, i senzatetto sono, in più dell’80% dei casi , di sesso maschile); * Rendere i programmi statali e internazionali neutri per il genere o accompagnati da un equivalente maschile. Mentre per i programmi per madri single, per la violenza domestica o per la ricerca sulle malattie gran parte dei soldi statali vanno all’aiuto delle donne, gli uomini non hanno la stessa assistenza. Dovrebbero essere estesi anche agli uomini rendendo tali programmi neutri per il genere o, laddove ciò non sia possibile (ad esempio nel caso della ricerca medica, essendovi patologie sesso-specifiche), sarebbe necessario che includessero sia donne che uomini; * Procedure di soccorso in caso di emergenze neutre per il genere (ovvero abolizione del "prima donne" in caso di affondamenti o emergenze in mare, ecc.) * Modifica dell’articolo 14 della legge 53/2000 su norme specifiche per le lavoratrici madri (dato che non contempla i padri); * Modifica della Convenzione di Istanbul, rendendola neutra per il genere, in modo che sia rivolta anche alle vittime maschili di violenza; * Multe e/o osteggiamento verso qualsiasi atteggiamento sessista (anche ad esempio l’accesso a servizi con “promozioni speciali” per le donne) nei confronti degli uomini così come accade nel caso di trattamenti misogini; * Riconoscimento da parte degli organi statali e giuridici del reato di stupro anche laddove la vittima che lo subisce sia un uomo o un ragazzo/bambino, che in molti Paesi ancora non avviene ; * Istituzione di un osservatorio interno ai tribunali sulle disparità di genere nelle sentenze che analizzi l’insieme dei processi effettuati ogni anno, ne verifichi l’equità rispetto al genere e che pubblichi regolarmente un report in merito; * Equiparazione delle sentenze di condanna a parità di reato tra uomini e donne; * Equiparazione delle pene della madre infanticida a quella del padre infanticida; * Equiparazione fra madri e padri con figli piccoli negli sconti sulla detenzione (modifica della legge Finocchiaro); * Stop ai mantenimenti per stupratrici e pedofile da parte delle vittime maschili di violenza sessuale nei Paesi dove è previsto; * Anonimato per gli accusati di violenza (di qualsiasi tipo verso chiunque) fino a condanna definitiva, dato che ormai si tende a far apparire come colpevole una persona solamente accusata, il che va a creare uno stigma sociale (ma talvolta anche vere e proprie aggressioni , suicidi e omicidi ) verso un individuo che – per legge – è innocente fino a condanna definitiva e ciò può interferire con la stessa imparzialità del processo; * Assistenza, centri, rifugi e servizi per le vittime maschili di tratta (l’87% delle vittime della tratta di esseri umani sfruttate per lavori forzati e il 66% di quelle per lo sfruttamento criminale sono uomini ); * Lotta ai genocidi di genere e alla violenza di genere contro gli uomini nelle situazioni di conflitto internazionale, compresa la violenza sessuale e il massacro selettivo per il sesso; * Campagne: • per la prevenzione al suicidio (che colpisce in prevalenza uomini) ; • contro la violenza (domestica , sessuale e generale) sugli uomini; • contro l’abbandono scolastico (che colpisce nella maggioranza dei casi i maschi ); • per ridurre il divario tra uomini e donne nel campo della salute e nell’aspettativa di vita, soprattutto considerando che secondo i dati dell’OMS The men’s health gap: men must be included in the global health equity agenda|accesso = 2015-04-12|sito = www.who.int}} questa disparità è andata crescendo nel corso dei decenni; • per il contrasto delle morti sul lavoro (più del 90% uomini) ; • per le vittime maschili di tratta e sfruttamento della prostituzione, spesso ignorate e il cui numero effettivo è fortemente sottoriportato . Reazioni Femminismo moderato Gli uomini mascolisti (o mascolinisti) che credono nell'uguaglianza vengono considerati dal femminismo "uomini femministi".Janet M. Martin, Maryanne Borrelli, Other Elites: Women, Politics, & Power in the Executive Branch, Lynne Rienner Publishers, 2000, ISBN 1-55587971-3, 978-1-55587971-6 Alcune donne femministe sono attive nella difesa dei diritti degli uomini e nella difesa dei diritti dei padri, perché credono che queste posizioni siano importanti per la causa dell'uguaglianza e del femminismo,1 Harv. Women's L.J. 107 (1978) Fathers' Rights and Feminism: The Maternal Presumption Revisited; Uviller, Rena K.Unwed Fathers' Rights, Adoption, and Sex Equality: Gender-Neutrality and the Perpetuation of Patriarchy, alcune (Erin Pizzey) rivendicano un femminismo egualitario, non anti-maschile, che aiuti a prevenire le violenze in famiglia, ad opera sia di donne (cosa spesso minimizzata da femministe classiche) che di uomini. Note Bibliografia *Warren Farrell, Il mito del potere maschile, 1994, Milano, Frassinelli. *Rino della Vecchia, "Questa Metà della Terra", 2004 Saggi, ISBN 88-901320-0-0 *Claudio Risè, "Il Padre, l'Assente Inaccettabile", 2003, San Paolo, ISBN 978-88-215-4843-7 *Steven E.Rhoads, "Uguali Mai", 2002, Lindau,ISBN 978-88-7180-600-6 *Eshter Villar, "The Manipulated Man", 1971 Voci correlate *Antifemminismo *Misoginia *Misandria *Egualitarismo *Sessismo *Androcrazia *Femminismo *Patriarcato (antropologia) *Maschilismo *Matriarcato *Studi di genere Collegamenti * A Voice For Men Italia * Forum sulla Questione Maschile * Uomini 3000 - Sito mascolinista egualitario * Uomini Beta - Movimento maschile * Antisessismo - Femminismo e Mascolinismo insieme contro il sessismo Categoria:Diritto di famiglia